elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Eclipse
Eclipse is a Templar active skill in the Dawn's Wrath skill line in . Description Target reflects negative single target spells back at themselves for 4 seconds. Requirements *Unlocked at Dawn's Wrath rank 30. *Requires 1 skill point. Morphs Living Dark * *Update 3: The tooltip now lists the correct duration for this ability.Update 3 Patch Notes * : This ability now heals the caster for each projectile reflected by the ability.Update 6 Patch Notes *Update 7: Fixed an issue where the reflect would not occur from Rank III of this ability.Update 7 Patch Notes *Update 9: Eclipse and Total Dark can now reflect ranged physical projectiles back to the enemy, in addition to spell projectiles.Update 9 Patch Notes *Update 9: Revised the tooltips for Eclipse and Total Dark to indicate that the area damage effect is separate from the self-reflect effect, and can be applied to a CC-immune target. *Update 9: Fixed an issue where Eclipse and Total Dark could reflect snares from ground-placed ticking abilities, such as Caltrops or Ash Cloud, and cause you to move at extremely high speeds. *Update 23: Renamed to Living Dark. Now envelops user in protective darkness for 4 seconds. Anytime an enemy hits you with a Direct Damage attack, they are immobilized for 3 seconds and you are healed. The heal value has been decreased by ~66% compared to original value, but can now occur every 0.5 seconds rather than .75 seconds. Unstable Core * * : This ability will now explode if the affected target uses CC Break or Cleanse to remove it. *Update 7: This ability now deals approximately 40% more damage. *Update 9: Increased the area damage when the effect ends by 50% and can be placed on an unlimited amount of targets, but it no longer reflects single target spells back to the enemy. *Update 23: Each time the sphere activates on the attacker, they take damage (increasing based on the stage the sphere is currently in). Updates *Update 4: Fixed an issue where the caster of this ability was being charged magicka every time a spell was reflected.Update 4 Patch Notes * : The ability Eclipse will no longer reflect back the damage over time from Twin Slashes and Searing Strike. * : Added a new graphical effect to this ability when projectiles are reflected. *Update 7: All ranks of Eclipse now have the area of effect time bomb from Unstable Core. More than one caster can apply time bombs, so two casters could each apply a time bomb. *Update 9: Eclipse and Total Dark can now reflect ranged physical projectiles back to the enemy, in addition to spell projectiles. *Update 9: Revised the tooltips for Eclipse and Total Dark to indicate that the area damage effect is separate from the self-reflect effect, and can be applied to a CC-immune target. *Update 9: Fixed an issue where Eclipse and Total Dark could reflect snares from ground-placed ticking abilities, such as Caltrops or Ash Cloud, and cause you to move at extremely high speeds. *Update 9: The passive ability, Enduring Rays, now only increases the duration of the Sun Fire, Eclipse, and Nova abilities. *Update 23: ability and morphs now envelop target in a sphere of darkness for 4 seconds, which harms them anytime they use a Direct Damage attack. These abilities can now only be active on one target at a time. The sphere cannot be CC broken early, but still can be cleansed. Each attack causes an effect, which can occur once every second: **First attack reduces Movement Speed by 30% for 4 seconds. **Second attack immobilizes for 3 seconds. **Third attack stuns for 3 seconds. Appearances * de:Eklipse Category:Online: Templar Skills Category:Online: Active Skills Category:Online: Dawn's Wrath Skills